Phase I: To determine which treatment is most effective in protecting a patient against recurrent bleeding episodes during a period of 14 days after an acute subarachnoid hemorrhage from a ruptured intracranial aneurysm. The treatments to be evaluated are: drug- induced hypotension, anti-fibrinolytic treatment, and a combination of both. Phase II: To determine the efficacy and risk of definitive, direct, intracranial obliteration of aneurysms by surgery in patients in whom bleeding has been prevented by the regimens of PHASE I and in whom restoration of brain function has occurred so as to present optimum circumstances for surgery. Cerebral blood flow: To assess and correlate blood flow patterns with clinical parameters following acute SAH, after PHASE I protection regimens, and subsequent to direct intracranial obliteration of aneurysms.